Paper Mario: The ThousandYear Door Twist
by Anomynous Nin
Summary: What if Luigi join Mario and the crew? What if Mario actually talks? And what if Mario's partners were all humans? How much change when Mario and his adventure for the Crystal Stars went to a twist?


Yay! Another fic! But this time, its a Mario fic. This fic is the same as Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. But theres going to be a twist of it. What if Luigi joined Mario on his new adventure? What if Mario actually talks? And what if Mario's partners were all humans? I'm gonna describe Mario's partner, their clothes, their looks, everything. However, the drescriptions are base on someone's fanarts. I'm not sure if its legal to describe Mario's partners on someone's fanart. You guys can help me, right? Well, on with the story!

"Speeking"

'_Thought'_

_Flashbacks_

Disclaimer: I do not own Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door.

**Prologue:**

**A new adventure awaits!**

Its a beautiful day at Mushroom Kingdom. The kingdom is so peaceful, the birds chipped around the places and the Toads are happily walk around the town called Toad Town. However, when they heard that the princess, Peach Toadstool, left to go around the Kingdom, they all felt sad. But Peach told everyone that everything is going to be ok. Once again, they live happily. Unfortunately, most of them heard the news, except for two brothers, the Mario Bros. Peach forgot to tell them about her trip. So she decided to write a letter for them to tell them that she's on a trip.

Its been a few days since Peach left to go around the kingdom. On the area where the Mario Bros live, a paratroopa came with a letter on his hand. He put it on the mail box and sjouted so the brothers can hear "Mail call!" As he yelled, he left the brothers' area. The door opened and it revealed a plumber with a green hat and a mustache. He pick out some letters out of the mail box and goes back inside the house.

Once inside, he yell out his brother. "Yo Mario! We got mail!" No responds. "Wake up, you lazy bump! We got mail!"

"Luigi, would you stop yelling? I'm trying to sleep." The plumber named Luigi heard his brother mumbled.

"Come on! We don't have time to sleep!" Luigi exclamed. Suddenly, his brother threw a pillow at his face.

"Yes we have time! Now shut up and let me sleep!"

"Fine then!" Luigi angrily agreeds. He checked at the letters to see what he got. "Lets see... Bills, bills, bills, magazins, bills, a yoshi toy, bills... Oh! What do we have here?" He found a letter from someone who Mario saves so many times. "Yo Mario-"

"I said shut up! I don't want to hear any complains!"

"The letter here is from someone we know!" Luigi can only grin.

"Who?" His brother said lazily.

"Princess Peach!"

"What? The princess?" Luigi's brother quickly got up and came to the living room. The red plumber, Mario, yawned. He has a red hat and a mustache, but a little different. "Is it true? Its from the princess?"

"Wow, Mario. I never knew you got up when you heard that the letter is from Peach." said Luigi as he grin even more.

"Shut up!"

"Well? What are we waiting for? Lets read!"

"Ok, ok. But let me read. You always read what Peach said."

"I know, I know!" Luigi laughed.

"Alright... "Dear Mario..."" Mario began to read Peach's letter.

_I'm on a trip around Mushroom Kingdom, so I won't be back until a couple of months or so. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you and your brother that. Its just that I'm so excited to go around the kingdom._

_When I arrived at a small, dirty town called Rogueport town, I saw an old woman with a mysterious box. She convinced me to open the box and take whats inside. The box contains a map, a treasure map. Now I'm on a search for the treasure, but its really hard to find the treasure alone. So I need your help. The map is in the letter, so you don't have to worry about me. Go to Rogueport Town using the map. I'll be waiting for you at the harbor._

_P.S. Make sure you come, ok?_

_Love,_

_Princess Toadstool, Peach._

As Mario finished reading it, Luigi checks something in the letter. He put out an old map. "Hey Mario! Theres the map, just like the princess said."

"So this is the map." said Mario as he take the map off his brother's hand. "It must be the map of Rogueport Town and those around it."

"Sooo... what are you going to do?" Luigi asked his brother.

"I'm going to Rogueport Town! I can't wait to see Peach again!" said Mario as he smiled widely.

"Not alone you won't!"

"Luigi... You want to join me?" said Mario, surprised that Luigi actually wants to accompany him.

"Of course! Theres no way that you're going on an adventure by yourself!"

"Luigi... Thanks." Mario smiled at his brother.

"No prob. I haven't been on an adventure with you for years! This time, we're going together!"

"Right! Lets go, Luigi! We're going to Rogueport Town!"

"Yeah!... So... how are we going to get here?"

"Well, lets go to the port. Then we asked the ship owner to get us to Rogueport Town."

"Oh yeah! Right!"

And so, the Mario Bros set off to their new adventure together. They're going to reunited with Peach at the harbor. But what they didn't know is that Peach is kidnapped again. Not by Bowser, but a mysterious force.

**End of prologue**

Hmm... Its short. But in the next chapter, it'll be longer then this. I hope the fic pleased you.

Review please! I need a good review!

See ya!


End file.
